Before I Die: Naruto OC Story
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is a famous detective who lives with his brother, Sasuke, and his co-worker, Kakashi. For the first time ever Itachi is having a hard time solving a murder case, Kakashi decides to adopt a homeless girl with a dark past, and Sasuke's band Tainted are trying to get discovered. Rated M for gore and sexual content (no lemons sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Before I die**

**by: UrbanWonderland**

**AN: R&R I apologize ahead of time for any spelling or grammar errors I am not exactly the best when it comes to language arts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**...if you aren't remembered than you never existed... (Arisu)**

**Prologue:**

* * *

**_At first, everyone is disgusted. Afraid to bear the sin of killing people. Afraid to receive punishment for replenishing themselves with the life of another. But, once you realize that you won't be punished for killing people, you get used to the guilt pretty soon. The guilt of using humans for food. Aren't humans all the same? Tohru Mutou (Shiki)_**

* * *

**Firefly**

**click, clack, click, clack, click, clack.**

**An eerie silence fell over the sleeping city. Small noises of passing cars, a few honking horns, and the static of the radio.**

**Then there was the strange figure slowly approaching the empty bar. A female, tight black shorts clinging to her small figure, thick black hood covering messy long dark green hair, her coat falling down to about her upper thigh, a black scarf wrapped around her neck hiding most of her face from view, knee-high black socks, and dark black two-inch high heels. Thick black eyeliner was seen smeared over her ebony eyes that held a gleam of... amusement. Under her cloak hid long pale arms soaked in crimson red blood. Licking the last drop off her finger she entered an empty bar. She approached the bar and sat down in a high chair just in front of the bar tender, who stood with his back to her.**

**He hadn't noticed the stranger until he turned around. Surprised by the womans appearance he dropped the glass he was cleaning.**

**"Ah- m-my bad," the man stuttered and began picking up the pieces of broken glass.**

**"I am sorry, did I frighten you?" The woman asked her eyes smiling at the man. She spoke with a strong firm voice, she sounded like a very important kind of person... the kind of person who has a lot of power.**

**"N-no just tired, i-it's been a long night," the man scratched his head amused by his own awkwardness.**

**"ah- ouch," sucking gently on his finger the man hissed in pain as a piece of glass punctured his skin. The stranger began to shift uncomfortably eying the mans injury.**

**"Can I get you a-anything?"**

**"Coke and rum," she replied her eyes not moving from the mans finger that still has a smudge of blood dripping out of the opened wound. He served her the drink placing it down in front of her.**

**She slowly licked her lips and took a long sip of her drink. The man watched the stranger feeling slightly afraid...**

**_'The murder, well-known as the firefly has struck again, here's Uchiha Itachi lead investigator on the crime'_**

**The stranger turned her head looking up at the T.V. Screen.**

**A man with long black hair tied back in a short pony-tail appeared on the screen. He wore a casual black shirt and leather jacket over that. Uchiha Itachi.**

**_'The murderer is a brutal psychopath who needs to be stopped, after months in retirement it seems he or she has returned' _**

**The stranger shifted in her seat and took another long sip.**

**_'Within a one week period, he or she has already managed to kill 15 people and injure 20, we do not know what his or her method of killing is, the only connection we have is the fact that she or he never once leaves a trace of him or herself. The murderer is an experienced killer and is unpredictable, we have no gender or appearance of the killer the only thing we do have is this..'_**

**The screen showed Itachi holding up a small silver dagger, with a firefly on engraved on the handle of the blade.**

**_'The murder targets ex-criminals or people who have as he or she states 'sinned or done wrong' we suggest you stay indoors and keep your children close... He or she is a dangerous psychopath who needs to be stopped... Thank you for your time...'_**

**"Spooky, these killings... and for what..." The bar tender shook slightly shaking off the creepy feeling he was getting from the news report.**

**"...it seems this... psychopath only targets people who get away with sins..." The stranger shrugged.**

**"Still... I hope they catch the monster whose killing all these people," The bar tender shrugged and turned around to wipe the counter.**

**"These people she kills..." The stranger suddenly lunged over the counter pulling out a gleaming piece of silver and thrusting the item into the bar tenders back.**

**"...are people who sin... people like you Nakamura-san," pulling the blade out of the mans back, the stranger took a step back licking the blood off the blade.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

**_There are many unusual things in this world. Everyday events occur that cannot be explained. Bizarre phenomena that often go unnoticed because people close their eyes to what they don't understand. But the truth of the matter is, there are many unusual things in this world. And people…. People are the most mysterious of them all. Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHOLiC)_**

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Age: 19**

**Uchiha Itachi, the youngest investigator to become a lead investigator for the Anbu, stood pacing his little office, a small desk, two filing cabinets, a big chair, and window giving him the view of a small town called Konoha. He was pissed of all the cases he has ever worked on he had never been so stumped. The stupid newscasters have already come up with a nickname for the god damn criminal. This was bad, if the murderer was given a nickname it made them famous, which made people fear, which made Konoha go into a frenzy of fear and terror.**

**On his desk was a open filed the top reading.**

**'The Firefly'**

**Scattered around his desk were pictures of a murder scene. A bloodied bar tender, a glass half filled with coke and rum, and bloodied knife with the same goddamn firefly. The last picture was that of a wall and on that wall wrote.**

**'Human existence is full of sin, do not doubt my reasons for banishing dirty men and women into the pits of hell'**

**Next to the file of the 'firefly' was a bloodied file that lay open. On it read 'Nakamura Ichiro'. Now this was no ordinary criminal file, this file as made specifically by the firefly to reveal the sins of the dead man.**

**'Sins: Rape of 15 girls and murder of 3'**

**In the file were 21 pictures of each victim, plus three pictures of bloodied beaten corpses. Each picture included a bio about the victims. While reading the file Itachi couldn't help but feel absolutely disgusted by this man, he sighed and ran a hand through his long messy black hair. Even if he believed this man deserved death he had a job to catch the killer.**

**'Nakamura Ichiro. Bar tender, he waited in front of Konoha High School and would pick out a victim. He would follow them, learn their routines, and once he knew them perfectly he would strike. He would first knock them out, pull them into his van and drive to his home where he would rape and beat them. If they fought back they would be shot in the leg, if they continued he would stab their hands to the bed, if they even lived and continued fighting back he would beat them until death, after death he would rape them again, once he is finished he throws the body into a dumpster.'**

**Within the folder a CD was in place. Which was the video of each rape and or murder.**

**Itachi could only slam his hand down in disgust, this man truly was disgusting. Yet, if the firefly simply stood by and video taped this he or she was too at fault... right?**

**Wrong. Attached to the CD was a note:**

**_'Uchiha Itachi, you are now thinking I too am at fault for sitting on the side lines and video taping this correct? Well you are very wrong, I did not video tape these, they were found on a porn website for disgusting humans who enjoy watching disturbing videos of girls being brutally raped. I simply decided to stop it,'_**

**yours truly, Firefly-**

**Again he ran a hand through his hair, why would a serial killer care what he thought about them.**

**Click.**

**He turned in his chair to face a tall silver-haired man. He wore a mask covering his mouth, an eye patch covering his left eye.**

**"Hatake Kakashi," Itachi stood up and walked over to the man.**

**"Uchiha, how's the case?" Kakashi grinned through his mask looking up from his book to look at the angry man.**

**"You pervert, you could at least try to help me," Itachi grunted throwing the file into Kakashi's arms.**

**"You need a break," Kakashi's amused gleam turned into a serious one.**

**"We have no time, we must catch the killer," Itachi growled throwing a pen across the room, it broke splattering blue ink onto the white wall.**

**"You mustn't be so hard on your walls," Kakashi scolded. Itachi growled flipping off the man.**

**Kakashi and Itachi were partners and best friends who had worked on cases for as long as they could remember. Kakashi had been their for him when his parents were slaughtered and was always there to help Itachi with his brother.**

**Speaking of whom was lazily in bed while his alarm clock rang until it was brutally thrown against the wall, shattering into tiny clock pieces.**

**"Is it time already..." Kakashi wondered aloud looking up.**

**Itachi growled and opened a cabinet just outside his office where they kept spare clocks.**

**X**

**To say Sasuke hated school was an understatement. In fact he absolutely loathed school, the only reason he went was because that was the only place he could contact his band members. Shikamaru didn't answer his phone he was too lazy. Naruto kept loosing his phone. Gaara never bothered to answer his phone, and Haku quit. They were now one less female vocalist.**

**"Uchiha," Gaara greeted his friend walking up slowly holding nothing but a gorge full of sand... why he carried this around... who knows.**

**"hn... Gaara," Sasuke nodded.**

**The band was called 'Tainted'. Each of the band members had a place in the popular group. Sasuke the heart throb, Naruto the flirt and occasional idiot, Shikamaru the hot lazy genius, the next boy was popular, but not exactly in the band he was the manager he was named Neji Hyuga, and lastly Gaara the sexy scary mute. Mute, he was not he just didn't talk much...**

**He scared the shit out of pretty much everyone, not that he cared. In fact he didn't care much about anything and held respect only for himself and his band members excluding Haku. Haku had quit the band because he was put as the female vocalist, he was what you call... a girly boy. He had a rather high voice and could play the role as female vocalist. He did not like this and quit...**

**They always had their quarrels on music taste, so the loss of Haku was not much of a surprise. However, this did leave them in quite the predicament. One they would need a new female singer, and two fan-girls would be all over them trying to get into the band. Which wouldn't have been that bad, if they could actually sing...**

**Hibiki was used to new schools. She was used to raving fan-girls attacking her for associating with people above her social standard, but this was just a bit too much.**

**"Kya! Sasuke-kun! Listen to me I can sing!"**

**"Let me in your band Sasuke-kun!"**

**"No me!"**

**"La-la-la! Laaa!" Gripping at her now bleeding ears Hibiki rushed into the main office to get away from the crazy screaming girls.**

**"Hibiki Rei?" A shorter woman came out, she had short dark brown hair and was holding in her hands a pig.**

**"Yes," Hibiki blinked staring at the woman her eyes resting on the pig.**

**"Come this way," The lady gestured her to follow and walked into an office labeled.**

**'Headmaster'**

* * *

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I die**

**by: UrbanWonderland**

**AN: R&R I apologize ahead of time for any spelling or grammar errors I am not exactly the best when it comes to language arts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**...if you aren't remembered than you never existed... (Arisu)**

**Chapter Two: Period One English with Kakashi Hatake**

* * *

**"Did you hear? We have a new student!" Naruto hopped up and down in his seat.**

**"Shut up... idiot," Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to glare at the wall. Why you ask? I have pondered this question for a while now and have come to the conclusion that the famous Uchiha enjoyed glaring at things or people that didn't glare back, or were too weak to fight back. With that thought in mind, Kakashi stepped into the classroom (oddly on time).**

**"Hibiki Rei," He stated, a few students looked around confused, the other students inching closer to the edge of their seats waiting to see this new student.**

**A petite girl, with long ebony hair stepped into the room, she had thick bangs hanging in front of her abnormal colored silver eyes. She was a pale girl, wearing black jeans with suspenders hanging off the back entwining around her legs, she had chains attached to the sides of her jeans which clung tightly to her hips. She wore a long sleeved black skull top, with a plain black messenger bag at her side. She was what most would consider 'emo', 'goth', or as she preferred 'punk'. Her black docs clicked lightly on the ground the red laces being the only color in her outfit besides the faded white skull and colorful assortments of buttons on her bag. Sasuke glared at the girl as he would with any other person, he did not however expect her to make eye contact with him. She snorted and looked away while crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto broke out in a fit of laughter resulting in the girl looking back in the direction of said boys.**

**"You are going to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku no Gaara," Kakashi spoke with his usual monotone and slightly bored voice. Nodding, but still not saying much Hibiki looked around trying to figure out who the hell the boys were and figure out why the hell these girls had all started glaring at her.**

**"Would you like to introduce yourself," Kakashi asked. Glancing up at her sensei, Hibiki blinked and sent him one of those 'your shitting me right?' faces. When he only roes an eyebrow in response she sighed and shook her head no.**

**"Alright... Sasuke, Gaara please raise your hands," Kakashi sighed. Hesitantly Gaara let his hand rise into the air, Sasuke simply keeping his glare on the girl. Hibiki eyed the two boys then silently walked over to the two boys sitting down next to the both of them, ignoring the curious glances from the other students.**

**"Well, today I am giving you all the day off just to mingle," Kakashi bluntly stated and walked out of the room. Hibiki blinked, 'seriously... what the hell did I just get myself into to?' Hibiki thought. She glanced up only to quickly jerk backwards in her seat as she noticed a blond haired boy leaning on her desk putting his face way too close in her personal space.**

**"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grinned at her. She frowned slightly not sure weather to be scared for her sanity or just annoyed by his forwardness. She chose the second option and decided not to respond to the boy and instead get up from her desk and leave the classroom completely seeing as the teacher didn't actually seem to give a fuck if they stayed or not.**

**Time had passed rather fast, maybe too fast for Hibiki's liking, she had met quite a few interesting people but still kept her little silent act up. She didn't really know what to feel about the Uchiha or Sabaku boys. She immediately took a liking to Nara, he was quiet and didn't talk much. She strongly disliked the Hyuga boy, but enjoyed the company of the shy Hyuga girl. She found Haruno and Yamanaka rather troublesome, but didn't completely hate Yamanaka as much as Haruno. Karin was an annoyance, but her friend Juggo was rather entertaining. She had the 'pleasure' to run into the student comity and came to the conclusion she would avoid them all except maybe Sasori and Konan. Lunch time had started, she made her way to the roof so she wouldn't be bothered with all the annoying kids in the cafeteria. However luck did not seem to be on her side, for two minutes of her peaceful silence she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned only to get glomped by a hyperactive blond who had decided he wanted to be her friend and help pull her out of the pit of depression she seemed to be stuck in.**

**"Hibiki!" Naruto grinned happily clinging to the girl.**

**"Naruto, get off her," Sasuke rolled his eyes, once again questioning why he was friends with the boy in the first place. Standing up Hibiki attempted to make a quick getaway, emphasis on attempted. Just as she got up Naruto pulled her back down,**

**"Don't be shy Hibiki I don't bite," Naruto winked, but again got no response from the girl. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. She looked around and noted that she was surrounded by Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji. She stood up one more time and leaned casually on the railing pretending she wasn't already planning for an escape.**

**"So, how do you like it here so far?" Naruto asked trying to start up some small talk. Shrugging slightly Hibiki hopped onto the railing and jumped off.**

**"Wha- HIBIKI!" Naruto yelled and ran to the railing followed by his curious friends.**

**"Jeez, I didn't realize just how much she hated you," Shikamaru stated bluntly. Naruto began to bawl, screaming he had just indirectly murdered her.**

**"Shut up idiot, shes fine look," Sasuke pointed down and they saw she had jumped onto the balcony of the second floor, sat down, and put on a pair of headphones to drown out Naruto's screams.**

**"So how is it going?" Itachi asked.**

**"Fine," Kakashi shrugged.**

**"Undercover work was never really your favorite job," Itachi shrugged.**

**"Hm," Kakashi shrugged letting himself get distracted by his porno book. Sighing Itachi turned back to his files.**

**"Hibiki Rei,"**

**"The sixth rape victim of Ichiro Nakamura?" Itachi questioned.**

**"She's back,"**

**"hmm..."**

**"Maybe it's time you go back to school hmm Itachi?"**

**"I suppose the student council could use a student president once again," Itachi shrugged.**

**"Hibiki... Hiibikkii,"**

**Twitch... Twitch, attempting to ignore the boy was not working well for Hibiki, his constant poking her, and her twitching eye was definitely not helping her.**

**"I know your mute and all, but can't you just say like one thing or something..." Naruto groaned.**

**"I am not mute Uzumaki-san," Five heads popped up curiously.**

**"She talks!" Naruto grinned dancing around the room.**

**"Well... now that you are talking, would you care to explain why you refused to talk?" Naruto asked.**

**"None of you said anything worth talking about," Hibiki shrugged... cue sweat drop.**

**"Seriously! Hibiki!" Naruto groaned while smashing his head furiously against a text book.**

**"If you are done I would like my book back Uzumaki-san," Hibiki spoke with an elegant and quiet voice, quite the opposite of her cold exterior.**

**"Why you have to go somewhere?" Naruto asked.**

**"Something like that," Hibiki nodded packing up her school work.**

**"Where you going?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

**...**

**"No, bu-"**

**"Then I am not obliged to tell you,"**

**...**

**Groan...**

**BAM BAM BAM**

**"Uzumaki-san, I understand you are upset, but don't take it out on my textbooks,"**

**"Why won't you tell me where you are going?!"**

**"Why do you want to know?"**

**"C-cause..."**

**"Because..."**

**"B-because I-I am just curious,"**

**"I see... well I am going to be picked up by my foster father,"**

**"Oh... who?"**

**"Kakashi Hatake,"**

**...**

**"The English teacher?"**

**"yes,"**

**...**

**"Doesn't he live with you Sasuke?"**

**"yes..."**

**...**

**"Well... this just got rather awkward,"**

* * *

**"I see... so Kakashi did not mention this to you?" Itachi looked up from his paperwork to glance at his younger brother and newest member of the Uchiha household. The Uchiha clan had been wiped out completely, thus all of the funding went to the two brothers. They were rather wealthy and lived in a rather big house, it was also rather empty, so they aloud Kakashi to stay with them. When he decided to adopt a teenage girl it was rather shocking for Itachi to hear, but none the less he accepted the request and ordered a room to be prepared for her. A certain Uchiha, the younger one, had not been informed that a girl was moving in with them until... well a few minutes ago, though Itachi had remembered mentioning it once or twice to Kakashi to tell Sasuke.**

**"I see..." Itachi massaged his temples.**

**"Hello," Kakashi walked in smiling his usual happy smile, he then noticed the atmosphere of the room, glanced at Sasuke then his new 'daughter' and gulped.**

**"Well I will be outside if any of you need me..."**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara all stood in an awkwardness filled the room. Why were they standing and not sitting you ask? Well Hibiki was currently asleep in the basement where the gang held their band rehearsals.**

**"How troublesome..."**

**"Hey... idiot," Sasuke grumbled nudging Hibiki with his knee.**

**"hnn..." the girl shifted slightly but did not wake. Sasuke sighed and moved a hand out to shake her awake.**

**"Touch me and I'll rip your hand off," the seriousness in her voice was not what scared the boys, it was her eyes, no longer there bright silver color, but now a dull gray that seemed not only holding their usual annoyed expression, but now a deadly blood thirsty expression. She quickly sat up looking around seeming rather confused as to where she was.**

**"Oh its just you..."**

**"..."**

**"Well, bye," She stood and headed towards the door.**

**"Wait... do you want to hear us practice?" Naruto asked.**

**"Naruto!" Sasuke growled angrily at his friend for not checking with his other band mates before inviting someone.**

**"hm... depends," a sly gleam shown in her mischievous silver eyes.**

**"are you any good?" a sly eyebrow rose about a centimeter.**

**"Hn... its not like you can do any better," Sasuke smirked taking a step towards the shorter girl.**

**"I am sure anyone could do better than you, Uchiha" she grinned while licking her lips sadistically.**

**"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke replied raising an eyebrow and adverting his eyes from her slightly damp lips. Leaning forwards so her lips touched his ear she grinned,**

**"You are so on Uchiha Sasuke," and she quickly retreated the room calling down to them, "Be right back,".**

**"Uchiha Sasuke, were you flirting just now?" Naruto grinned.**

**"No."**

**"You totally were flirting with her!" Naruto laughed.**

**"She was flirting with me baka,"**

**"She was being hot," Naruto winked.**

**"Hibiki isn't like that," Sasuke rolled his eyes.**

**"I dunno, what do you guys think? She looked totally hot right there right?" Naruto asked turning around to look at the others.**

**"Hn..." Gaara shrugged.**

**"Who cares," Shikamaru groaned laying down on the couch Hibiki was once on. Neji ignored Naruto completely and went to the small desk over in the corner to make arrangements for the upcoming concert. Looking up Naruto's jaw dropped.**

**"H-Hibiki! You can play the bass?" Looking up they noticed Hibiki coming down to the basement once again this time while carrying a very nice violet colored bass guitar.**

**"Maybe," she winked at Naruto then turned towards Sasuke.**

**"So how is this going to work?"**

**"I am the lead singer,"**

**"Thanks for the information idiot, but how do we decide a winner?"**

**"Pft-" Covering his mouth, Naruto stifled his laughter.**

**"Shut up stupid," Sasuke growled turning around to glare at his friend.**

**"Neji, Gaara, Naruto your judge," Sasuke nodded to his friends.**

**"Hm... no," Hibiki put a finger to her chin staring directly at Naruto.**

**"What do you mean no?"**

**"Naruto should not be a judge we need... someone else,"**

**"Wha- why?" Naruto sobbed silently in his head.**

**"You would unfairly pick me to be the winner,"**

**"I would no-"**

**"Yes you would, anything so that Sasuke wouldn't be number one, we need a third judge,"**

**"Why not just Neji and Gaara," Naruto asked popping out of his inner sulking.**

**"Then we could get a split vote," Hibiki sighed wondering to herself why he was so stupid.**

**"True true..." Naruto nodded then popped up out of the door screaming, "I got it!".**

**He returned minutes later dragging Itachi, Kakashi, and the school board members.**

**"Why are they here?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"What the hell!" A white haired teenager fell down the steps to the basement cursing the whole way down.**

**"Idiot," Another teenager with stitches on his body mumbled.**

**"Hmm..." Itachi looked around noticing the surroundings.**

**"What's going on un?" A blond girl asked... sorry my bad, blond haired boy.**

**"Sasuke and this girl here-" Naruto paused mid sentence and pulled Hibiki out from behind Gaara.**

**"are going to have a singing contest, we needed judges,"**

**"I said one you idiot!" Hibiki growled smacking Naruto upside the head.**

**"Feisty, I like her" Hidan smirked looking her up and down.**

**"Touch me and I'll castrate you,"She growled crossing her arms over her chest. A few people chuckled, others just rolled there eyes at Hidan.**

**"So anyways Sasuke your up first,"**

**"I didn't agree to do this," Kakazu rolled his eyes.**

**"Please?" Naruto asked pouting a lip.**

**"No,"**

**"Then don't," Hibiki shrugged,**

**"..."**

**"Don't you need a judge?" Naruto asked.**

**"Exactly I need a judge, we have more than one person... cause someone doesn't know how to fucking count," Hibiki, once again, smacked Naruto upside the head.**

**"I liked you better when you didn't talk," Naruto pouted, Hibiki blinked, then shrugged, and went back to not speaking to Naruto.**

**"I-I didn't mean, hey come on... Hibiki!"**

**"Just start the goddamn contest will ya!" Hidan growled.**

**"I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time,**

**They said it gets easier but they lie, she looks at me and says "Really baby I will be just fine,"**

**But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry, and that is when I ask myself,**

**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be you and I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home,**

**she needs me but I know that you need me too,**

**So god give me the strength to do,**

**what you created me to do**

**Well really I am so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been, and the things I've seen,**

**But when shes not here it doesn't feel like i am living my dream,**

**I know they say that no one is perfect,**

**But I swear shes perfect for me,**

**And that makes it so much harder to leave,**

**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be,**

**You and I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home,**

**She needs me, but I know that you need me too,**

**So god give me the strength to do,**

**What you created me to do,**

**(You created me to do)**

**If you need me I am just a phone call away,**

**Please be strong be strong for me,**

**I need you show me how to change the inside of me for my heart, for there sake be strong be strong for me,**

**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be,**

**When I feel so alone, so alone,**

**How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be,**

**When I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home,**

**She needs me, but I know that you need me to,**

**So god give me the strength to do,**

**What you created me to do."**

**Smirking Sasuke handed Hibiki the microphone,**

**"Your turn,"**

**"Thanks," Hibiki mumbled while rolling her eyes.**

**"But I am still going to win," Hibiki shrugged standing up and going to the stage.**

**"Flyleaf... Break your knees," Hibiki stated, nodding his approval Gaara began to strum on his guitar.**

**_"__Breaks your knees and leaves you, _**

**_So the sun can burn you up and wear you out,_**

**_It's an angry summer,_**

**_There's no room to smile when the face you make,_**

**_Just before you cry, _**

**_Looks so young, like a child."_**

**Swaying her hips back and forth Hibiki sang, her voice soft and deep, while adding a whisper effect to her singing. As she sang Sasuke couldn't help but let his jaw drop. Her eyes shut closed as she swayed her body to the music, swinging her terrifyingly beautiful melody.**

**_"__The sun will set on this, my dear,_**

**_Your labors aren't in vain,_**

**_You're blistered and you're burned from it,_**

**_Your wounds are going to heal,_**

**_Life on earth will end for all conceived and prove to be only a breath, a mist, a womb for whats to come it's soon,_**

**_How soon forever arrives."_**

**Hearts sped faster as her voice slowed down with the beat of the music. She really was a sight to see, she pulled out the small band that held her long ebony hair in a high ponytail, letting her hair slide down her back.**

**_"__The sun will set on this, my dear,_**

**_Your labors aren't in vain,_**

**_You're blistered and your burned from it,_**

**_Your wounds are gonna heal,_**

**_Stead fast, my love the end is near,_**

**_Just keep your eyes ahead,_**

**_Grab hold of me I'll help you there,_**

**_You're never on your own,_**

**_You're never all alone."_**

**Slowly the beat of the music began to speed up, but at the same time keeping a slower soft tune. A rather horrifying beautiful song...**

**She sang with her soul letting the words flow out of her horsed vocal cords, giving the song a slight sad and ghostly feeling. She let one of her hands run through the waves of ebony she let her eyes open slightly but still half closed. She let her thoughts fade away, and just sang.**

**_"__Life on earth will end for all conceived and prove to be only a breath, a mist, a womb for whats to come, _**

**_How soon forever arrives_**

**_Breaks your knees and leaves you, _**

**_So the sun can burn you up and wear you out,_**

**_It's an angry summer,_**

**_Don't look at the past again,_**

**_The first and last has made everything new,_**

**_And you are too, so lift your head _**

**_And let yours story be told, _**

**_Life on earth will end for all conceived and prove to be only a breath, a mist, a womb for whats to come,_**

**_How soon forever arrives,_**

**_The sun will set on this my dear, _**

**_Your labors aren't in vain,_**

**_You're blistered and your burned from it,_**

**_Your wounds are gonna heal,_**

**_(forever arrives)_**

**_The sun will set on this my dear,_**

**_Your labors aren't in vain,_**

**_The sun will set on this my dear, _**

**_Your labors aren't in vain_**

**_forever arrives"_**

**With the last upbeat and louder portion of the song she let herself head-bang once or twice her hair flying madly. The song began to fade, she let her voice grow softer and slowly fade into nothing but the echo of the guitar.**

**"Shit..."**

**"Well we already know who won..." Naruto smirked winking slyly at Hibiki.**

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I die**

**by: UrbanWonderland**

**AN: R&R I apologize ahead of time for any spelling or grammar errors I am not exactly the best when it comes to language arts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**...if you aren't remembered than you never existed... (Arisu)**

**Chapter Three: Tainted**

* * *

**Hibiki was never much of a morning person, and today was not an exception. She walked down the halls of her annoyingly loud high school, with her annoyingly uncomfortable headphones shoved into her ears, she played her music at an annoyingly not loud enough volume. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, her bangs hovering just above her silver eyes, today she let a few strand of hair out of the ponytail so they hung longer than her bangs and framed her pale face. She wore a black tank-top showing her flat stomach, but not much of it. She wore a heavy dark gray sweater, black ripped jeans, and lastly she had on her heavy black docs. Today she had put in her snake bites (bottom lip piercings) and angel bites (upper lip piercings). She walked down the hall way with her, button covered, black messenger bag at her side. She walked at a zombie like speed not looking fully awake yet.**

**"There she is! The newest member of Tainted!" a scream echoed through the hallway, and a group of fangirls had began running towards her. For a second she stood there just watching the girls not really sure of what to do. She felt a tug on her arm and turned her head lazily just in time to see Shikamaru. She was harshly yanked into the janitors closet and pulled up against a hard chest.**

**"Idiot," Shikamaru's voice muttered in the dark closet, "How troublesome...". Hibiki did not move in fact she found his warm chest rather comfortable. Shikamaru did not move either, he found her small frame lying comfortably on his chest rather... nice.**

**Two minutes had passed when finally Hibiki spoke,**

**"Thank you... Shikamaru," Though it was dark Hibiki could still make out the small nod of his head.**

**"Hibiki? Shikamaru?" The door opened to reveal Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke.**

**"Are you okay?" Naruto yelled a bit too loudly. Shikamaru sat his back leaning against the wall his slender arms wrapped around Hibiki's small frame. Hibiki sat her legs to her side her hands pressed against Shikamaru's chest her face buried in his shirt. Shikamaru did not respond... nor did he move.**

**"Shikamaru..." Hibiki spoke, though what she said was unclear for her voice was slightly muffled.**

**"What?"**

**"I can't move," She shifted slightly trying to get out of his arms.**

**"Sorry," Shikamaru grunted and pulled away feeling rather... cold.**

**"Thank you," she stood up, dusted off her pants and turned to walk out of the closet.**

**"There she is!" The group of girls ran towards Hibiki once again.**

**"Stop," Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru now all stood in front of the small girl blocking her from the girls.**

**"Wha- b-but S-Sasuke-kun!"**

**"No... you will not touch Hibiki or you will suffer the consequences," Sasuke growled. Hibiki stood behind the boys her hands lazily at her sides, she glanced at the glaring girls not really affected by them at all.**

**"Thank you Sasuke... but there is no need to overreact," Hibiki spoke, her voice so quiet they almost did not hear what she said.**

**"Hibiki these are fangirls the-"**

**"I know who they are. I simply...**

**don't care" she looked up at Uchiha her eyes holding the same blood thirsty gleam from before.**

**"There she is..."**

**"She's really scary..."**

**"She's kind of cute,"**

**Hibiki continued on her way to class trying as hard as she could to resist the urge to smash her face into the nearest wall. She didn't really care what people thought about her, nor did she care if they stared and spoke about her, but an hour had passed and she was getting sick of the constant stalkers. Hoping to get away from the stalkers and maybe find a moments peace she walked into the girls bathroom. She ran the water and soaked her face. Lifting her face she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror only to find she wasn't alone.**

**"You do realize this is the girls bathroom... or are you a girl?" She slowly turned around to face a small group of boys, Kenta, Shuu, Nozomu, Tooru, and Sotaro.**

**"You think just cause you have Sasuke protecting you that you'll be safe, what'd you do to get in the band anyways? Sleep with all of them? You some kinda cheep whore?" Kenta snickered. Slowly Hibiki scanned the room for a quick exit, she needed to stall.**

**"What do you want Kenta?" Hibiki asked keeping her voice soft with a slightly threatening tone.**

**"Lots of things," he smirked eying her up and down.**

**"I see... are you really so pathetic you have to rape a girl to get some?" Hibiki smirked. Kenta growled and threw a fist at Hibiki's face. She's been in fights once or twice, but never had she gotten a chance to fight five boys at once... nor was she ready to. She gasped as his fist collided with her lip, she quickly shot a small glance at the mirror spotting blood now dripping from her lip.**

**"You're a rather quiet girl," Kenta smirked, "It's the quiet ones the scream the loudest,"**

**Not giving him time to think Hibiki swung her leg forward smashing it into Kenta's chest sending him onto the ground. She leaped towards the door only to crash right into Nozomu and Sotaro. They grabbed her by the shoulder shoving her away from the door.**

**'Shit...'**

**"Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru! Come quick!" A girl ran towards the boys waving her hands frantically.**

**"What is it?" Sasuke asked.**

**"A-ah H-Hibiki, I think K-Kenta! Ba-bathroom!" she stuttered out random words while trying to catch her breathe.**

**"Which one?" Gaara growled.**

**"First f-floor, s-second t-to the right!,"**

**"Dammit!" Kenta growled once again getting a face full of boot. Raising his hand he slapped the girl hard in the face. He pulled her by the hair off the ground, Nozomu and Sotaro holding her hands behind her back. Tooru and Shuu had long since left not really wanting to deal with the crazy girl. Smirking Kenta yanked at her tank top pulling the strap off her shoulder.**

**"Stop it!" Hibiki growled pulling at her arms. Finding it useless she smashed her face forward into the boy's forehead.**

**"Shit!" he yelled sending his fist into her face.**

**"Kenta!" A new voice growled, the doors slammed open.**

**"Gaara," Kenta smirked, though his smirk didn't stay planted on his face for long. Sending his fist flying towards Kenta's face Gaara tackled Kenta, sending him to the ground.**

**Falling forward into Shikamaru, Hibiki stayed absolutely silent not bothering to fix her clothing or hair, instead she just stood there clutching tightly to Shikamaru's shirt refusing to let go. Letting herself go limp, she fell into Shikamaru's arms.**

**"Hi...biki are y.. ok...y? H...Hibiki?" voices rang in her ears echoing off the walls making everything seem out of focus. Past memories flashed through her mind, memories she had long pushed away. She was better, she was, she wasn't supposed to remember them! She was better! She'd forgotten... she'd forgotten. Forgotten... but then, a memory so terrifying as that would be utterly impossible to forget.**

**"Hi..i..up..k..m..r...ke...to..yo...t..me to get up now"**

**"Shut up," Hibiki muttered slowly opening her eyes. She glanced around the spinning room, as it came to a complete stop she counted the people in the room. The student council, plus Kakashi, plus Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.**

**"Not a word Itachi," she warned.**

**"As you wish," Itachi nodded.**

**"Are you okay?!" Naruto pounced at Hibiki pulling her into a hug. Her whole body tensed the moment his hands grabbed her shoulders, Itachi and Kakashi swapped nervous glances, while some of the student council either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.**

**"I am fine," Hibiki shrugged him off and slowly got out of the small bed.**

**"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked frantically.**

**"Going to class," Hibiki shrugged.**

**"B-but your- are you sure?" Naruto asked waving his arms frantically.**

**"Yes," Grabbing her bag she began to walk out the door.**

**"Hibiki," stopping at the door, Hibiki waited listening but not turning back around.**

**"If you feel the need to take a break you know where my classroom is," Kakashi spoke cautiously.**

**"Hai... Arigato Kakashi-sempai,"**

**"I am confused..." Naruto muttered pacing the library.**

**"What are you confused about?" Neji asked.**

**"Its Hibiki," Naruto sighed. "When Kenta assaulted Karin she cried for weeks and refused to go to school or even get out of bed. Hibiki... she got up just like that, she never even cried even when she got hit by Kenta,"**

**"That was kind of odd... I mean even Hibiki, she's strong and all I get it... but she's acting like nothing happen," Shikamaru added.**

**"She has a busted lip, bruised cheek, sprained wrist, and bloody knuckles yet the minute she woke up she went straight back to class," Neji spoke biting the end of his pen.**

**"It is rather odd..." Gaara commented.**

**"I think Itachi knows something," Sasuke finally spoke.**

**"Did you ask him?" asked Naruto.**

**"No shit idiot, he said not to worry about it," Sasuke growled chucking a pillow at him.**

**"Hibiki," Kakashi looked up from his desk, the entire class gasping at the sight of the girl. Not saying a word Hibiki walked over to Kakashi's desk and buried herself under the desk, hiding herself from view.**

**"Class... I am dismissing you early today, please don't make too much noise the other classes are still in session," Kakashi coughed. The class nodded and slowly the entire class exited the room. For a minute or two there was an awkward silence.**

**"Hibiki..." Kakashi bent down to get a look at the girl.**

**"Hi-" he was cut off by arms wrapping around his neck and small sobs escaping the girls lips.**

**'I suppose... everyone has a breaking point' Kakashi sighed allowing the girl to continue sobbing into his shoulder.**

**_Ten Years Ago_**

**_"W-who are you!" The man screamed in fright. He was an abnormally large man, his tan complexion was now a frightened pale. His subordinates were now lying uselessly on the ground covered in crimson._**

**"You man refer to me as Karma"**

**"W-why are you doing this," The man cried clutching tightly to his gun holding it directed at Karma.**

**"Simple," before the man could click the latch she had appeared in front of him at an inhuman speed.**

**"I was ordered to," she pulled out a knife, sinking its blade into his neck. She slashed through the soft flesh, letting the crimson liquid splash upon her white mask. She stood taking in the horrified screams. She lifted up her mask and wiped away useless emotions.**

**"It is my duty," she whispered to herself. She placed a folder upon the counter and began to walk out the door, but not before she noticed the movement behind the curtains. She glanced back eying the curtain. Her eyes narrowed at the slight movement and disappeared, only to appear directly in front of the curtain. She grabbed the curtain and pulled at it.**

**"Are you going to kill me?" The little boy asked staring up at Karma with tear filled eyes. Her glare softened and she keeled in front of the boy,**

**"What happen to you?" She whispered taking in every bruise and cut on his soft pale skin. Her voice was elegant and filled with a motherly softness.**

**"Daddy got mad," he whispered. Karma nodded understanding the pain of the boy and pulled him into a bloodied hug.**

**"Are you going to kill me?" the boy asked again letting his little hands wrap around the woman.**

**She stood picking the boy up,**

**"You are not on my list," she replied whipping away the crimson blots on his face with a white napkin.**

**"Where is daddy?"**

**"Daddy is where he should be," She replied clearing her throat. The boy said nothing for a while but let his bright silver eyes travel around the room taking in the sight of his fathers dead corpse. He glanced at the bar as if trying to see through the wooden counter.**

**"Will I be alone?" He whispered.**

**"No, I will take you to a home," Karma whispered removing her mask revealing her ghostly beauty.**

**"I want to stay with you,"**

**"As you wish," Karma nodded rubbing the boys nose with her own. A giggle escaped his lips, he rubbed her nose back. The two exited the bloodied scene a small ghostly smile upon the woman's lips.**

**_Present_**

**Dull silver eyes stared up at the masked stranger. Crimson dripping from his forehead trickling down his nose. He looked about fifteen years old, he did not blink, but held a horrified expression filled with fear and shock. The stranger put her fingers to his face closing the eyelids of the boy. Small drops of salty water fell upon his pale face.**

**"My firefly... who did this to you," the stranger sobbed picking up his dead form and holding it to her chest not caring that blood was now seeping into her black coat and staining her green locks. She stayed like this for hours, crying and holding the dead body to her own. Silently, she stood holding a crimson covered knife in her hand. She examined it slowly. Engraved on the handle were two letters she recognized. She clenched her jaw, letting her mouth open and close as though she wanted to speak. She let her head rise so her face was directed upwards. She opened her mouth and screamed. She let her mask drop to the ground to reveal terrifying onyx eyes, her wavy long green locks falling down to her hips, her pale face held a twisted grin. She walked to a small room and opened the door. She wore black shorts and a black tank top, the rest of her body wrapped with white gauze. She tied a black band on her thigh and placed multiple knives into the pockets of the band. She tied a gun to her other thigh, and attached rope to her hip. She put on black fingerless gloves, and placed needles into the slights of the gloves. She grabbed a lighter and put it into a hidden pocket that was located within her glove. She pulled on knee high black biker boots placing a dagger and sticking it in her left boot. She pulled out needles that were filled with unknown substances and attached them to hooks that were also located on her gloves. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and pulled a black clock over her shaking body. She grabbed a folder and stuck it into the inner pocket of her coat. She grabbed a jug of alcohol and a pack of cigarettes. She glanced back at the dead body of her 'firefly' before exiting the apartment.**

**"Itachi... we have another one... this ones bad..."**

**"I will be there shortly,"**

**"Better hurry this ones real bad..."**

**"Yes sir,"**

**It had been eight weeks since Hibiki's 'breakdown'. She was back to her normal self. A cold mute exterior, with a hidden playful, flirty personality. She had taken to flirting with teasing Itachi, why? Who knows, but if you asked her yourself she would respond with a sly smirk and bluntly state 'because it's entertaining'. To say he had not been effected by the girl would be a complete lie. He had developed what you call a crush, yes there was a three year difference but that didn't keep her from flirting with him whenever the two were in the same room. Of course Kakashi and the others noticed her odd behavior towards Itachi, but none had really done anything to interfere. They honestly had never met someone who could get Itachi so flustered up without muttering a single dirty word.**

**Tainted has been doing much better now with Hibiki in the band. Besides the crazy fangirls, most of the fans had taken a liking to Hibiki and absolutely loved her style of singing. They had even been able to release a new album called 'Rain Storms'. The favorite song that made number one in the top ten being 'Eyes of the Storm' which was a duet between Sasuke and Hibiki. Even some of the fangirls had taken a liking to Hibiki and began developing a new obsession of matchmaking. There were SasuHibi fans, ShikaHibi fans, NaruHibi, GaaHibi fans, NejiHibi fans, and even ItaHibi fans. There were websites dedicated specific parings and even fan-fictions dedicated to them. To say the boys hadn't checked out these fanfictions and websites would be a lie. Yes each boy had been mildly interested and also held a small interest in Hibiki. The only one who seemed not to care was Hibiki herself. Hibiki's fame fluoresced she became number one loved female singer and often found her locker filled to the brim with confessions and love letters. She was not cold towards her fan-boys (and sometimes even fan-girls) like Sasuke. Nor did she ignore them like Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru do. She most definitely was not like Naruto; she did not try to make relationships with her fans. She kindly declined them and promised that someone was out there for them just not her. She was looked up to most of the girls at the school, however there were still haters who put thumbtacks in her shoes and threat letters in her love letter filled locker. Other than this life was mostly the same... that was until the firefly struck again.**

* * *

**AN: R&R  
**


End file.
